This Is Koriand'r
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: It was his final gift from his parents, and he wanted the woman he loved with all his heart to have it and meet them in the flesh where he buried them. They only been together a year, but that's an eternity in his eyes when he looks at her and realizes just how much she means to him.
1. All I Have

**Author's Note: I just thought of this idea today and thought it would make for a great story. Naturally not edited, sorry. I'm thinking three, maybe four chapters in total depending on how I want to end it. I wanted it to be a one shot but with it being late right now I figured it best to break it all down instead so you get more, cool huh? Titans are aged up a bit in this one and pairings may be fleshed out as time goes on, might just keep it Beastfire but we'll see. Enjoy, please read and review.**

* * *

Garfield Logan descended down the elevator with a deep breath, looking carefully at the small dark blue box in his hands with the gift that meant so much to him from his past before dropping his hands to his sides, the box held tight in his left hand as he adjusted his wrinkled blue with a golden almost yellow with the constant washes Doctor Fate emblem in the center t-shirt, his gray jeans and black with a green striped horizontal line streaked across them sneakers before he put his right hand into his pocket.

He passed the time by whistling softly to himself, a skill taught to him by Robin of all people and he was glad for it kept him entertained enough in situations such as these as the metal death trap, as Jinx liked to call it slowed and finally stopped at his destination before sliding open and he took another large, deep breath before exiting, his heart racing at what to say to the one he hoped would help with his predicament.

He entered the garage, the smell of motor oil and gasoline assaulting his nose higher then it did for his friends due to his heightened senses and he nearly gagged out loud in response, he knew there was a reason he rarely went down here, but this journey he had sent himself upon was far too important to ignore, Kori was worth feeling as though he would be sick if he stayed down here to long in his mind.

As he walked further in, he was not surprised to see Cyborg expertly tuning his car to perfection as he was leaned over far into the opened front of the car, the hood propped up and fixing something Beast Boy could not see at the moment, as he looked around the nearly barren, semi small area and saw Robin underneath his motorcycle, no doubt doing maintenance or repairs for his mode of transportation and was taking it as serious as one could seeing as how he was dressed in black overalls with black gloves over his hands, though Beast Boy didn't know the material they were made of and wearing black boots that were laced up, no large green gloves or domino mask in sight as he was completely focused on his task at hand.

When Beast Boy's eyes shifted back to Victor and his car, he noticed Jinx was laying on her back on top of the car, wearing a black Catwoman t-shirt and a pair of purple shorts with light blue slippers on her feet and no socks, a cigarette in her left hand that she brought to her lips and took a casual drag before exhaling as she had her Titans Communicator out and was texting someone from the way her fingers moved so fast before she giggled to herself making the shape shifter smile to himself.

As he walked closer to the vehicle, he noticed Terra in the back seat of the car playing some sort of video game that had been installed at a much later time by the owner for long car rides, he couldn't see what she was playing and he was not close enough to see what she was wearing but he could tell she was not happy by the angered expression on her face as she furiously mashed buttons on the controller and moved the analog sticks to her will.

None of the four even noticed his arrival, too fixated on their different activities that he was forced to politely clear his throat to gain Cyborg's attention making the large, metal man flinch before moving the front half of his body back and looked down at his friend in surprise, grabbing a red rag next to him to wipe his hands clean of the oil, dirt and grime that had settled on them before placing it back to where it laid once more.

"Hey, Gar. Didn't even notice you. What you doing down here? Thought the garage messed up your sense of smell and you get bored real fast. You here to come chill with us grease monkeys? You decide you want to learn how to finally mess with what's under the hood like Raven?" The african american asked with a smirk, a tone of excitement and no doubt gibberish of words Beast Boy could not even begin to comprehend about to come from his lips before Beast Boy stopped him with his right hand up.

"Uh, no. You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, Vic. I'm not like Rae, Star or Terra who actually want to learn about cars. I-I need a favor, actually when you get the time, please." His voice held a hint of humor but quickly evaporated as he looked up to his best friend who crossed his arms and with a small sigh brought his other hand up from behind his back, putting his right back to his side as he showed the man the box he held.

Victor was silent as he looked on in puzzlement of what was being offered to him, his cybernetic half quickly assessing that his friend held a nothing more then a dark blue cardboard box in his hand, nothing dangerous or with malicious intent, naturally, while his human side questioned if he was going to get pranked by the young man again.

"BB, I swear if this is another prank-"

"It's _**not**_!" The green skinned eighteen year old interrupted, the seriousness and anger as well as genuine shock displayed in his voice was loud enough to catch both Robin's and Jinx's attention as the leader rolled himself out from underneath his motorcycle in curiosity from the small, blue plastic creeper he laid on as Jinx looked up and leaned her head over to see what was going on, all of it being ignored by Terra who could not hear the commotion with the car being soundproof inside.

"It's not. I swear, Victor." Beast Boy said more quietly, his eyes looking towards the ground not seeing the surprise on Cyborg's face from the outburst who uncrossed his arms before slowly reaching his left hand towards the gift, grabbing it carefully as he held it in both hands and opened it.

Victor's face shifted from concern to his friend for his reaction to confusion as he looked at what laid inside, a single onyx colored lion claw crafted from metal and had a small hole in the very top attached to a really old looking, almost fragile string of brown yarn that was rolled up tight with great care and a few scapes of newspaper to protect it.

"I-it belonged to my mother before...my father gave it to her before I was born, as a gift and I was hoping to give it to Kori to celebrate our one year anniversary. It's the only thing I have left from them, from her. But with the condition that it's in I was wondering if you...if you-" Garfield couldn't hold back the pain and flood of tears any longer as he reached forward and hugged his friend tight, tears sliding down his face as he wept and causing the man he was sobbing into to do nothing more then wrap his right arm around his neck gently in response, being very gentle with what he was given.

Jinx held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep from crying from what she just heard, ignoring the text she just got and the cigarette in her hand that lowered from not being inhaled while Richard very slowly and softly reached his left hand and patted the crying man's back in sympathy before taking a step back to give them some space, turning his head to the right when he noticed a black portal materialized from the wall as Raven stepped through, her dark blue cloak concealing her entire body and her hood up to cover her face as she frowned in shame and gave the boy wonder a small nod, unnoticed by all but him.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, Gar. I got you, I got you man." Cyborg promised as Beast Boy took a slow, shuddering breath before he stepped back, wiping his face with his ungloved hands before using his pants to dry them off and licked his lips, looking up at Cyborg with a hollow chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry, Vic. I didn't mean to break down like that. I...it's just been so long since it all happened. A-anyway, as I was saying. I was hoping you could restore it so Kori can't break it so easily. And maybe make it look more, presentable. If you don't want to or have the time, I could-"

"Gar. I got your back, my dude. You just leave it to me, I swear to you I won't fuck up the only thing you got left from your parents." Cyborg swore as he placed his right hand on the young man firmly and gave an honest smile and a wink as Beast Boy gave a more genuine laugh.

"Thanks, Vic. I knew I could count on you. Our anniversary isn't until next friday though so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time. Dick, I been meaning to ask if Kori and I could get a few days off to travel to Africa, I want to introduce her to my parents and see a bit of the country. If we can't and-"

"Consider it done. Take all of next week off, in fact." Richard replied without any hesitation or second thoughts as Beast Boy stared in awe at his leader's firm but sincere tone.

"A-are you sure? What if you need us for an important mission or-"

"Garfield, this is something you don't put off. Not only for your parents but because of the importance it holds to you and your relationship with Kori. There are seven of us in total for Titans West, we can handle the city with just the five of us. If there really is an emergency then we'll be sure to call you but if not then you go home and take Kori with you without a care in the world, we'll be fine. I don't want you to have any regrets." Robin answered as he placed his right hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, his ocean blue eyes looking into Beast Boy's own forest green holding an emotion that Beast Boy could not determine before he slowly nodded.

"Ok then, thanks, Dick. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll let you two get back to work then, mind if I stay in here for a bit longer and chill with Terra?" He asked with a half hearted grin as Cyborg scoffed with a shake of his head.

"You live here, Green Bean. Don't got to ask us that, go chill with her before she starts clawing at my seats, I can tell she getting her ass kicked, my car can wait. I'm going to get started on testing out metals that a certain Tamaranian woman can't break through for the necklace, call me for dinner, please. Baby, you want to watch?" Cyborg called out to Jinx who smirked and took one last drag of her smoke before she put it out on the ashtray near her and hopping off the roof with practiced ease as she followed her boyfriend of six months out of the garage with excitement.

Robin watched the two leave and turned his head to see Beast Boy opening the right side back seat door where he could hear Terra screaming curse words in rage before greeting her friend who could only laugh as he closed it, Raven walking near him before she stood next to him making him turn to look towards her with a loving grin as he leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Guessing you noticed I felt the wave of guilt and shame radiating off of Beast Boy from my room being the only reason I'm down here, right?" She questioned as he frowned, glancing towards the two who were playing a different game if Robin had to guess from the smile on Terra's face.

"That bad?" He asked softly as she looked at the concrete below with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Worse...much worse." She answered slowly as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers before shaking his head.

"He wouldn't be the first. You already know my story, maybe one day he'll tell us his own." He sighed before wrapping his right arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, they had been together for almost four months at this point as she didn't respond.

"What to help me with my bike?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I suppose." Was her only answer as she gave a small smirk before lightly bumping her hips into his own as he laughed out loud and kissed her lips once more.

Garfield Logan was both eager and nervous to see what would become of his mother's necklace and what the reaction would be when he finally gave it to the woman he loved.


	2. Sunny Skies

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short, I wanted to write more but really loved where I ended it at and felt it was only right. I like the idea of Star hanging out with her friends. Sorry this is not edited, again but that's nothing new with me. Until next time.**

* * *

Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran brought the straw to her lips as she took a drink from the strawberry shake she had purchased before reaching forward and taking a single fry that was on the plate in front of her and slowly ate half of it, she had to remind herself once again in public that she was not on her world and that mindlessly scarfing down food in fear of not getting anything to eat was not the case here on Earth.

Even after the three years she had been on Earth, she had trouble breaking such a rule and while she did use utensils occasionally, she preferred to eat with her hands as her species had done for thousands of years and eating with a spoon, fork or knife as her friend, Kole Weathers was doing in front of her, a fork in this case, was still rather...puzzling.

After eating a few more fries and finishing the rest of her shake, Starfire eagerly turned to the cheeseburger in front of her with an almost predatory delight, it seemed she had picked up some traits from her mate after all, how ironic that he was a vegetarian, not that she had any issues with such a lifestyle, naturally.

"You, uh alright there, Star? You're looking at that burger like it owes you money." Kole commented with a giggle which called the alien to give a sheepish smile in response.

"Oh, yes. I-I'm just hungry today, that's all. The battle we had with Red-X was rather exhausting and I didn't have the time to eat breakfast when we were searching for him over the city." Starfire spoke with a small giggle, eyeing the fresh cooked meat on a bun with a small lick of her lips.

"Well you paid for it, so don't wait on my account." Kole chuckled with a smirk as the young woman went back to her old eating habits in a way that made Kole and those around her stare at alien powerhouse in morbid fascination, the crystal metahuman flinched when half a tomato slice went flying past her head and felt more than a little grossed out and disturbed by the sheer ferocity that had been inflicted on a single cooker patty with swiss cheese on a bun with the works.

Kole had no doubt that more than a few people were taking pictures or recording videos around them but she was far too embarrassed from her friend's demented actions on her food to be sure as she slowly and carefully slid herself down from her seat and covered her face with her left hand, hoping that the ones watching didn't notice her in the outdoor portion of the restaurant they had chosen right before Starfire had officially finished and leaned back into her chair, completely satisfied as if she just went three rounds with her mate in bed.

"Geez, Star. With that appetite I'm glad we didn't go to a more fancy place." Kole muttered in horror and squirmed slightly, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was at her friend.

"Oh, I apologize, Kole. On Tamaran eating like this is how my society is able to survive. You have to be quick or you won't get any. I forgot my manners here, I'm sorry." Starfire spoke with a slight burp that she covered with a hand and could only give an awkward smile, a drop of mustard on the right side of her face that Kole pointed out slowly making the woman wipe her face with a napkin in embarrassment.

There was a very awkward silence that stretched between the two as the people lost interest and left them alone before Starfire cleared her throat and spoke.

"S-so how is it going with being the leader of Titans North, Kole? I heard from Argent that you were nearly running yourself into the ground as Robin had done looking for the whereabouts of a new enemy. That is the real reason you have come to visit us from Canada, right?" Kori questioned to the young leader who blushed and mumbled something under her breath about putting Argent on cleaning duty for a month as she glanced up to her friend and gave a small smile.

"My team thought I was going to go crazy looking for an intelligent hybrid of a wolf that we fought called Snow Sin. I didn't lie about wanting to see you all, I just didn't expect the Justice League to take their calls for concern so seriously and bench me for a week, that's all. We have him, Star. I know we do." Kole answered in a tone of voice and with a look in her eye that reminded Starfire of the way Robin used to hunt Slade.

"I don't doubt that you will catch him and bring him to justice, Kole. But take it from me or even Robin when I say that over exerting yourself looking for one villain will only drive you insane in the long run...Robin still has nightmares about Slade, you know. I'm guessing your team does not wish for you to go down the same path." Starfire spoke with concern as she reached forward and grabbed her friend's hand softly who could only sigh loudly before nodding.

"You're right, it's not healthy being so wrapped up in one criminal's scheme when there are others who need our help. Thanks Starfire, I'll be sure to take my team's advice more seriously when I return. But how are you doing? I hear that your anniversary with BB is coming up soon." Kole said with a coy smirk as Kori's face exploded in a blush of red that tinted her face.

"Y-yes, it is. Beast Boy plans to take me somewhere very special and dear to his heart, I've been trying to find out about this trip that he has mapped out, but he won't share any details with me and I'm starting to get impatient, if I'm being honest." She answered honestly while Kole could only nod with a small smile.

"Can't say I blame you, but a one year anniversary is really something special to celebrate and knowing just how much he loves you, I'm sure he has got something serious planned for the two of you. And no, I don't know anymore about it then you do." Kole spoke as Starfire opened her mouth in an attempt to question her friend.

"You trusted him this far, trust him a bit longer, ok?" She giggled causing the alien to sigh before she nodded slowly.

"You're right, I should not rush what he has in store for us simply because I'm excited to see what it is, thank you." Starfire answered with a sincere smile as Kole winked at her.

"Anytime. You ready to get out of her and have some more fun?" Kole asked with a yawn and stretch of her arms, her spaghetti with meatballs in a bowl nearly empty in front of her as she took another sip of her water while Starfire nodded once more and stood from her seat.

"To the beauty salon?" She asked with excitement as Kole rolled her eyes.

"Girl, where else?" She laughed as the two linked arms and walked down the street towards their destination, their laughter and teasing being heard by those around them on the cloudless, sunny day in Jump City, California.

Koriand'r opened the door for her friend who gave her a mock bow making her giggle as she followed her inside and were quickly seated, given the full treatment of a mud bath, which Starfire knew Terra and Jinx really enjoyed when they came with her, a pedicure and manicure as the girls gushed over the different selections and nail polish.

Starfire was even thinking about cutting her hair shorter for her mate but when she voiced her thoughts to her friend and an employee, they quickly informed her that her hair was gorgeous and that her man would love it just the way it was so she didn't go through with it, maybe she would ask Garfield's option on the matter next time.

As Starfire and Kole were enjoying a deep tissue massage from a spa after they had gotten done with the salon, Kori couldn't help but wonder just how her friend's own love life was going.

"So how are you and Jericho doing?" She asked the woman next to her who sighed loudly making Starfire regret her question, even more so that she could not see her expression.

"We...broke up about a month ago." Kole answered softly as Starfire's eyes widen in shock and even though she could have easily lifted herself off the table where she was being serviced, she didn't want to hurt the woman working on her and waited for her friend to continue.

"W-we are just to far away and busy to really make the relationship work. Herald is a huge help with being able to transport us to each other with his horn but I didn't want to have to make him do that anymore and the sparks that we once had were simply starting to fade. I was going to tell you and the other girls but I just got to swamped with work and trying to deal with the break up, I'm sorry Star." Kole answered, wanting to use the woman's real name but she didn't with the civilians around as Kori frowned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two, Kole." Starfire said softly as Kole gave a hollow chuckle. 

"It's not your fault. Bee warned me that long distance is not for everyone and I should have listened to her. Being a leader takes a lot more stress then you would think." She replied and unintentionally made Starfire wonder what would happen with her own relationship if the two Titans from different parts of the world that had been with each other for two solid years were no longer together?

A small seed of doubt in the back of her mind slowly creeped towards the front before she mentally burned it away.

No, just because Kole and Jericho didn't work out like they had hoped didn't meant the same fate would befall Garfield and her, unlike the two of them, she and Gar lived in the same tower and worked as a team, they had so much in common and loved each other deeply.

So then why did that sapling of doubt still stay in the very corner of her mind?


	3. Basketball and Metals

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short, I did research on real metals that Starfire may not have been able to break through and wanted to try something new. Sorry it's not edited, hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. Peace.**

* * *

Starfire forgot about her doubt with her love after she and Kole had returned to the tower, Kole went to take nap before she trained with Terra and Robin to learn more hand to hand combat and Starfire herself walked into her bedroom where she found her mate asleep on the couch, cuddling Silkie in an adorable way that made her want to take a picture at the sight as she slowly crept to the front of her bed, leaning over and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek as he muttered something under his breath making her smile before she turned around and walked out of her bedroom.

She didn't know what she should do now, she didn't feel tired so she did not want to fall asleep with Garfield and she didn't want to wake him up for any sexual action just yet as she didn't really feel in the mood and wanted him to get his rest.

She and Kole just ate so she was not hungry and none of her friends were around the Ops room when she entered, she was debating on either playing video games or going outside to the roof to play basketball, on one hand she could improve her hand and eye coordination and get further in a world of digital pixels with a new game she had been wanting to play.

On the other hand, it was an amazing day and she felt like getting some exercise and improving her skill with the ball and the net and perhaps do so without the assistance of her powers.

Her fingers tapped the island table in front of her individually in thought before she decided on basketball and with a nod to herself, floated in the air before she reached for the door to the roof, pausing for a second as she questioned to herself to ask if any of her friends wanted to join her.

With a shrug of her shoulders that she could contact them if she grew bored by herself, Starfire opened the door and flew up past the stairs to the door up top as she opened and exited it to see no one was on the roof and quickly flew to grab the orange ball that laid on the ground in her hands, her feet finally touching the ground before she smiled, bounced the ball onto the concrete three times before she raised her arms, jumped and made the ball soar towards the basket….and missed.

It bounced off the rim and she quickly went after it to keep it from falling off the roof before she bounced it twice and ran towards the hoop, keeping it bouncing in her right hand so she wasn't traveling as Robin had told her, hoping to do what Cyborg called a lay-up, and missed again as she grit her teeth in frustration and again chased after the ball before grabbing it and took a deep breath.

This was going to take more work then she honestly expected.

* * *

Victor Stone scowled, the black welders mask covering his face as he looked at the metal he was creating being pulled up by a hand to look more closely at the small chain he was designing for the necklace, copper, lead, gold, iron and bronze were out since he knew Kori's strength, aluminum and brass were a joke so that left him with the four strongest metals on Earth and even then he had to wonder if it would be enough.

He had thought of using steel but then remembered that Starfire once crushed a car in half to throw it at a villain at one point, titanium seemed a safe bet until it came to him that she's able to hurl it like a frisbee.

So that left him with tungsten and Inconel….tungsten was used for rocket and missile manufacture and Inconel was created for gas turbine blades, well pump motor shafts, chemical processing plants and nuclear-pressurized water reactors.

He didn't want to hurt her neck and considering just how hard it was to obtain tungsten with how rare it was, the cost alone would put Garfield in debt forever, but Cyborg himself had called a few favors and was able to get his hands on some, Cyborg went with Inconel and tested his own strength against it, knowing full well that Starfire was on a completely different league then he was and it both embarrassed him as a man but made him proud as the older brother type he was for the woman.

He quickly brought a chain of each metal to the woman when he found her using his T-communicator on the roof playing basketball by herself to test out each metal, asking her to use her strength to pull them apart for a project he was working on and she did so, more than glad to take a break with how she was sweating up a storm and grabbed the Inconel chain first, snapping it in half like it was a slim jim and making his jaw drop before he swallowed the spit in his throat loudly and nervously before handing her the chain crafted with tungsten and infused with steel as he waited with bated breath.

He sighed in relief when he saw that she could not break it, he wondered if she was using all her strength to break it but chose not to ask as he didn't want to insult her.

After five attempts with all that she had, Starfire gave up, her cheeks flushed red in exhaustion and sweat dripping down her face as she apologized and gave the chain back to Cyborg who had a large grin on his face as he gave her a quick hug and thanked her before walking back towards the exit of the roof, glancing back to see the Tamaranian woman sitting on the ground drinking from a bottle of water she had no doubt brought up as she finished, stood up with the ball in her hands once more and shot it towards the hoop, grinning as it went in with nothing but net as she cheered loudly and ran to retrieve it.

He had the metal picked out thanks to the woman it was made for, now all he had to do was find something to cover the most important of the Garfield's prized possession, once he was back into his workshop and looking towards his girlfriend who was snoring away on a desk, sitting on a chair with a half eaten sandwich next to her causing him to roll his eye and get to work on a covering for the lion claw itself.

There was honestly no reason to put so much work into such an item, but Victor made a promise and he had no intention of breaking it and wanted to do all he could so that his two friends would have an unforgettable journey with all that laid ahead.


End file.
